


Obsession

by lentera_jy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gay, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentera_jy/pseuds/lentera_jy
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Taeyong always saw him at the club. Even he memorized what time he would come and get out. Taeyong admired and praised him in silence. The longer, Taeyong thought he had to get it him although with the vile wayㅡseized him from his lover. [JAEYONG COUPLE]
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 19





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with my new story which is the remake from my own AU on twitter (in Bahasa). Again, english is not my native language so i'm sorry if i make the mistakes in this story. Happy reading! Hope you guys like it and you can also find me on twitter: lentera_jy

His name is Lee Taeyong. He is 25 years old and work as a Bartender at Heaven's Club. Taeyong is an independent person who has been working since he was seventeen. He was widely praised for his skill in mixing drinks.

"Just drink and feel the sensation."

.

At first, my life was running like a normal people. However, when I saw that personㅡit was like he awakening something in me. Something that I don't even understand. I'm not crazy, I'm justㅡa little obsessed with him.

"Your own fault has come in my life. I swear that I will let you poke my hole until we soar in an easement."

.  
.

I was struggling with wine, brandy, champagne, and moreㅡas usual. Mixing. Two drinks were finished then i gave it to the customers.

"Thank you, Taeyong. I think I'll get drunk today and accidentally poke your heaven hole."

I just smiled back. Yeah, i often being teased by the assholes in here.

DRTT  
DRTT

Oh, my phone is ringing.

"Lucas!"

"What?" Asked Lucasㅡmy partner.

"Take over first. I wanna pick up my phone."

"Okay."

So, I immediately walked towards the exit door of the club.

.  
.

"Okay, bye."

Taeyong turned off his phone then put it in his pant's pocket. He immediately stepped into the club again

"Shit. I've just leaving for a while but the human in here have been more and more crowded." He grumbled.

"Excuse me." Taeyong kept saying that word while trying to get through the crowded people.

BRAK!

"Auh!"

Taeyong fell because he was hit by someone. He also moaned in pain while holding his butt.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Then, Taeyong raised his head. In front of him now, there was a man with a tall and quite sexy posture. Oh, don't forget about his handsome face! The man looked at Taeyong worriedly and then he stretched out his hand.

Taeyong swallowed his saliva nervously.

Ohㅡshit?

.  
.

I'm...mesmerized

Who the hell is he? Is he an angel without wings? He's so exquisite.

"Hey?"

I smiled awkwardly and then took his helping hand.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled faintly then nodded. "Yes, take it easy."

He smiled back, "it's my first time here." I raised my left eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He nodded, "yeah. Can you come with me? I want to drink till i drunk."

I smirked inadvertently, "with my pleasure."

Oh, you made my hole a little bit throb, Sir.

.  
.  
.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Anything that you think can get me drunk."

Taeyong thought for a moment. "Jagermeister?"

The man looked at Taeyong. "Herbs?" Taeyong nodded, "exactly. The level is thirty-five percent. You only need to drink three glasses. I'll make it as delicious as possible. Especially for you, Jaehyun."

The manㅡJaehyun, smiled and nodded.

"I trust you, Bartender Lee."

Taeyong smiled as he started to mix his drink and Jaehyun waited while smoking.

'You're so hot, Jaehyun. I really admire you. Is it too fast? However, that's how I feel.'

.  
.

Taeyong kept watching Jaehyun who was drinking his work. Every now and then the man took a sip of his cigarettes.

"How long have you worked here, hm?"

Their eyes met unintentionally. Taeyong also seemed to be carried away by the beautiful charm of those blue sky's eyes that seemed trapped him in it.

"Taeyong? Can you hear me?"

Taeyong blinked his eyes several times then answered, "it's only been five months."

"Oh? But what I see, you're already very skilled at mixing drinks. That's absolutely great."

Taeyong smiled back, "thank you for your compliment."

Their eye contact was cut off because suddenly Jaehyun's phone rang. He also coded Taeyong that he would come out to pick up the phone. Taeyong nodded.

'You're so delinquent. Makes me seems imprisoned because of your beauty. What should I do, Jaehyun?'

.

Jaehyun...

I became more admire you. This something, I can't handle it easily. The something that makes me feel passionate just because thinking about you.

Did you know? I was even ready to straddle for you.

.

Since then, I always saw him at the club. I memorized what time he would come and go out. He also always asked me to mix the drink for him. However, from that moment on the next day, I always saw him come with a man who I was sure was his lover. They always making out in front of me because they often sat on the chairs at my mixing area. The sight that always makes me nauseous.

Day by day, I feel more and more hopeless. Like, the desire to fuck with him is just a delusional.

.  
.

"I want you to mix vodka for me, Bartender Lee."

Taeyong was a little surprised and then his eyes caught the look on Jaehyun's face, which looked very tangled in front of him now.

"Huh?"

"Yes. The highest level." He replied. Then he hurriedly lit his match on the cigarette. The smoke arose afterward.

"I'm fighting, Taeyong."

"With?"

"Wellㅡyou know." Taeyong smiled faintly. "What's the problem?"

"He didn't want to fuck with me just because he's in a bad mood. How annoying he is, isn't it?"

"Keep trying."

Jaehyun smiled wryly, "always."

'Shit. How could he reject you? That bastard didn't know that I really want to be in his position, huh?'

.  
.

I actually don't want to fall deeper into his charm. The fact that he already has a boyfriend is my main reason. However, that dayㅡI accidentally saw him masturbating in one of the booths at the club's toilet.

What the fuck?

.  
.

I left a customer order and board out to Lucas because I wanted to do a business in the toilet right away. Upon arrival, I opened one of the booths and started urinating.

Done.

I immediately came out. However, my steps stopped because I just heard a sound like a...moan?

I also tried to sharpen my hearing. Trying to find the existence of the source of the sound.

Found!

I also tried to peek through the hole in the door.

Oh my Goodness...Jaehyun?

.  
.

Taeyong staggered a little because suddenly Jaehyun opened the door and then quickly squeezed his thing till he against the wall. He also looked at Taeyong meaningfully.

"Peeping, hm?"

Taeyong fell in silent. He swallowed his saliva nervously afterward. To be clear, currently Jaehyun was rubbing their penisㅡwith Jaehyun's which completely naked. Taeyong felt like dying because he hold his own moan like crazy.

"You enjoyed it, huh?"

Taeyong bit his lower lip then slowly shook his head. His cheeks were pretty red right now. Jaehyun smirked then brought his lips closer to Taeyong's ear then whispered, "it would be nice if we helped each other, right? We're already tense together, Taeyong."

Taeyong finally voiced his erotic moan when Jaehyun shuffled his thing in medium tempo.

"Yes or yes?"

Taeyong sighed hard then nodded slowly. Then, Jaehyun smiled with satisfaction.

.  
.

Currently, they were in the booths. With Jaehyun's positionㅡsitting on the closet while Taeyong is on his lap. They were making out and it became increasingly intense. Taeyong was very happy and enjoyed every touch that Jaehyun gave to him. Especially when that man played his nipples so expertly.

Aftet that, Jaehyun brought their lips become one again. Take a passionate and intimate sip from each other.

"Ah!"

Taeyong was surprised because suddenly Jaehyun put his middle finger into his hole. Jaehyun stared at Taeyong while grinning.

"I bet it'll be incredible. Just feel the thrill, okay?"

Taeyong nodded slowly. Then Jaehyun added two more fingers and started to explore Taeyong's heaven hole. The cute one moaned loudly when Jaehyun's fingers hit his pleasure point for a several times.

"AhㅡJaehyun."

Taeyong can't be calm in this. He just feeling an easement. Again and again. Then the last few hits from Jaehyun until he finally reached his own heaven. Sweat soaked his handsome face. Jaehyun kissed him again.

"You're so sexy, Taeyong. I like it."

Taeyong smiled lightly, "like me or my hole, huh?"

Jaehyun chuckled, "of course your hole. Even I think yours is better than my boyfriend."

Taeyong smiled a little bit.

Fuck it. How dare you compared me with your bitch, boy.

.  
.

"Bend down, please. Just show me your bitchy hole."

Taeyong didn't have time to answer this time and suddenly Jaehyun changed his position. At this time, Taeyong's hands were resting on the closet in a perfect position. Jaehyun was ready to stand behind him with his penis he had smeared with Taeyong's holy liquid earlier. Slowly, Jaehyun started to insert his thing into Taeyong's hole.

"Ah!"

Inside perfectly.

Jaehyun began to penetrate slowly. Then the sooner he felt Taeyong's hole was pinching his penis tightly. So damn tight and unbelievable. He also moaned as Taeyong did.

SLAP!

"Shit. Your hole is so fuckin good, ahㅡ"

Occasionally he slapped Taeyong's chewy buttocks and accelerated the tempo of his penetration. Their moans sounded so erotic along with their intense penetration's sounds. Became faster and harder. They were like a mad couple while fucking right now. Too intimate and lovely.

"I think I will comeㅡ"

"Together, kid."

And the last three hard hits that Jaehyun gave until they finally reach the heaven together.

.  
.

Fuck you, Jaehyun.

Since our unexpected "activity" two days ago, I have fallen more and more deep with your charm. You really influenced my life. I can't live in peacefully anymore because I keep thinking about ours at that day and you of course.

However, also since our "activity" that day, I always saw him come to here with his bitch. Bloody hell. I swear it made me really feel fed up with them. Because that fuckin lover always show me the things that I shouldn't have to seeㅡmaking out in front of me. What a thirsty couple. Damn it.

I also feel that Jaehyun was like avoid me since then. After this silence weekㅡbecause we were not talking along one weekㅡand we accidentally met at the toilet. So, I decided myself to talked to him when he luckily didn't come with his bitch.

.  
.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" Taeyong asked when they have facing each other. Jaehyun raised one of his eyebrow, "about what?"

Taeyong sighed. "You regret it, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when we were fucking at that day. Don't you remember?"

He looked awkward after that. "What? No, I don'tㅡ"

"Look,"

Taeyong makes himself became closer to Jaehyun and then put his both palm on Jaehyun's chest. "I hope that you didn't regret anything from that day because I really like and mean it." Then he tiptoed so that he could kiss Jaehyun's lips. He gave that man a soft kissed and honestly he didn't need a feedback but suddenly Jaehyun grabbed his hip and kissed him powefuller. Unexpectedly, they were kissing more intense.

"Ahㅡ"

They were sighed after it. Then Taeyong cupped his cheeks and kissed his chin. Jaehyun was looking at him guiltily.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry that Iㅡ"

"Sorry for what?"

"Forㅡfucking with you at that day."

Taeyong shook his head gently, "no. Just don't say sorry for the thing that I don't even regret it, Jaehyun." He replied. But Jaehyun still felt guilty then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nonetheless, I did. I was drunk at that time and you suddenly in there so I was lost my control." He said. Taeyong just smiled and then land his head on Jaehyun's chest comfortably. Jaehyun replied with stroking Taeyong's back gently.

"No need to worry about that because I like it though, Jaehyun."

.  
.

Since our accidental meeting in the toilet, I rarely saw him at the club. Or probably he came here but i missed it?

And what a mess. At that time, I regret myself who accidentally saw he was fucking with his bitch in one of booths with the door half opened. What a disgusting sight that really made me want to spill out my guts.

Fuck it, Jaehyun. You made me mad. More than you thoughtㅡif you know tho. You know, you just can did that with me. Just you and me. I swear that I'll make you mine as soon as possible after this. Just looking forward to it. I'll seize you from him, whatever the way. I'll get you, honey.

.  
.

I've decided myself to come here. I also stepped my feet towards the room at the end of this low light corridor. When I got inside, I was immediately invited to sit by him.

"So, what's brought you here, boy?"

I swallowed my saliva a little nervously then slowly took the photo out of my wallet and showed him the figure in it.

"Make this man become mine, Sir." The manㅡthe psychic looked at me deeply, "are you ready to take the risk of it?" I nodded confidently,

"Whatever it is. I'm ready to do it."

The psychicㅡMaster Cav, smiled with satisfaction. "So, here it is."

Master Cav gave a very small container to Taeyong so he looked at him confused.

"What is this, Sir?" 

"It's a magic powder. You just need to dissolve it in his drink and make sure he really drinks it until it runs out." Then he returned to gave a piece of paper to Taeyong, "and this is the spell. Say this when he has drunk the drink." 

Master Cav stared at Taeyong deeply, "if you have done both things, then congrats. You've success to make him become yours." Taeyong smiled happily after hear that. 

"However, you only have one month, boy. Make that short time as good as you can."

Taeyong was silent afterwards.

'One month...?'

.  
.

I saw him again at the club. He was dancing while drunk in the middle of the club floor right now.

"Taeyong?"

"What?"

"Your toy was taken. Don't want to take it back?"

I laughed wryly to hear that. I occasionally glanced at him who was making out intimately with his bitch there. I tried to ignore it and refocused on mixing the drinks. I shrugged my shoulder casually,

"Take it easy, Lucas. Just a moment till I finally can get him."

Lucas laughed at that, "great then. I'll always support you, brother."  
He replied casually.

Yes, Lucas. Just support my vile way.

.  
.

Tonight, Jaehyun came alone and he went straight to Taeyong's area. He cleared his throat and sat down. Taeyong saw it then smiled warmly.

"Alone?"

Jaehyun glanced at him, "as you can see." He immediately take out his cigarette then burned it with his matches. Then he inhaled the cigarette quickly.

"So, what do you want to drink this time?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun puffed his smoke towards Taeyong's face then slowly leaned forward his body so they can get closer and staring at each other more deeply. He also winked an eye then replied,

"Up to you, Taeyong. Whatever it is. I'll be happy while drinking because it's from you." Taeyong chuckled at that. "Alright. Just wait and be ready, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun nodded casually, "with my pleasure."

Taeyong also started away from the customer table then started taking a glass and alcohols to mix a special drink for Jaehyun. After pouring the alcohols, he quickly took out the magic powder from his pants pocket. When he was about to pour it, suddenly a voice surprised him.

"Hey, what are you doing, dude?" Oh, that was Lucas's. Heard that, Taeyong reflexively stepped on Lucas's feet until the man shouted restrained.

"It hurts, you bastard!"

Taeyong glared at him then put his index finger on his lips, told Lucas to be quiet and pay attention to Jaehyun. Lucas sighed toughly then said yes even though he was still annoyed because of Taeyong's sudden action. After that, Taeyong  
was pouring the powder carefully.

"Stimulants, huh?" Taeyong grinned then took a spoon to stir it. He put his drink on the tray then looked at Lucas, "honestly, more than that."

Then he immediately walked towards Jaehyun. Leaving lucas which was in confused.

.

"Wine and absinthe. Perfectly mixed by me. Please have a drink, Jaehyun." He said after putting his glass on the table. Jaehyun glanced at him then puffed out smoke once. Then he smiled and raised his right eyebrow seductively.

"Of course I will, Mr.Bartender." He replied. After that, he slowly drank it. Taeyong tried to hold back his sly smile this time.

'You will vail to me after this, Jaehyun.'

.

Taeyong occasionally glanced at Jaehyun while mixing the drinks. He saw that Jaehyun began to look restless and his face began turn into red to the ears. Also he started fanning himself. As expected, the reaction from the powder will little bit burn the body.

"Why the hell the temperature in here getting hotter, huh?" He grumbled. After finishing the mix, Taeyong gave the drinks to the one of the customers then started walking towards Jaehyun. He took the man's arm and stared at him deeply. Jaehyun raised his right eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"Follow me." He replied. Then he led Jaehyun to one of the rooms in the club. When they got there, Jaehyun released his grip on Taeyong then looked at him, "what's up, Taeyong? Why did you bring me here?"

Without answering, Taeyong suddenly hugged Jaehyun tightly then squeezed his butt firmly. Jaehyun moaned softly because of that. Taeyong ignored, then he tiptoed to kiss Jaehyun's lips. Slowly then began to be impatient and aggressive. Somehow, Jaehyun got carried away so from that he quickly kissed Taeyong back then easily took over dominance. He also pushed Taeyong's body until he was stuck on the wall. Taeyong kicked off the door until it was completely closed. Their kiss gets hotter along with the light but sensual touches that Jaehyun gave to him.

"Ahㅡ"

Taeyong sighed afterwards. Jaehyun smiled with satisfaction and then looked at him. Before long, he felt his vision blur slightly and his head was stricken with vertigo. He also felt his body getting weak. Not long after, he fell in Taeyong's arms. Taeyong grinned then quickly took out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and started whispering a spell right in Jaehyun's ear.

"Du har blitt min. Følg meg og følg den. Du og jeg er et par mennesker som elsker hverandre."

He also held Jaehyun nape then whispered again, "starting today and a month from now, you are officially mine. Jung Jaehyun only loves and has the right to fuck with me, Lee Taeyong. Vail and obey me."

Right after that, Jaehyun fainted in his arms.

.  
.  
.

TBC


End file.
